Sluts and Such
by DreamingFromASmallTown
Summary: Shanks travels to confront Colt an ex-lover of his from years past, after he hears that the Strawhat Crew has picked up a new member. A girl that had been trained by Colt. Shanks is not going to stand for this. But are things going to go the way he plans or is he going to wind up in Colt's grasps, just as he use to in the past. Yaoi! M rated. Don't like don't read. Hope you enjoy


**Random Story I wrote a while ago when I was in a one piece mood. Shanks with an Oc I made. Hope you enjoy. I may make a second story to this later on where 'Serenity' and the rest of the strawhat crew show up. I don't own the show or Shanks, only the storyline(of this story) and Serenity are mine. Hope you enjoy!**

Shanks did not leave his island often. He was one of the four strongest pirates in the world, he could take on Whitebeard himself if he so wished. He had left his crew on the island; the problem that plagued Shanks was one he was going to take care of himself. He had taken a small life raft from his main ship and set off. He had taken off to an island far, far from the little deserted island that he had taken refuge on.

The island that he was currently on was his main destination. He walked through the beautiful jungle the island held, listening to the birds. The plants were flourishing, thick and wild, the sound of the ocean, heard no matter what, even if you stood in the very center. The island was amazing, with seemingly no humans being on it to ruin the natural serenity of it.

There had been a small part of Shanks life that he loved this island. He had spent days on it, leaving his crew behind to sneak away to this natural paradise. He would have a wonderful time, feeling more relaxed then he had in months when he was able to be here. He had even come close to having a family because of this island but that was so long ago. It did not matter anymore and Shanks quickly pushed the thoughts aside burying them in the back of his mind.

He walked through the forest for several long moments before coming upon a lovely house that stood in the jungle. It was not overly large, like a mansion though it was three stores tall. The outside was a pale yellow with large framed windows that let in light, even with the tall trees towering over it. The roof was flat with trees planted on top of it to help hide the house even better from sailors at sea from seeing it.

Shanks let out a light snort because the house had not changed at all scent he had been there last. He moved to the door of the house not bothering to knock he simply walked right in. He looked around the entrance and moved from each room on the lower floor. He twitched lightly when he did not find the owner of the house, yet was surprised he had not come across something that might kill him.

He sighed, made his way to the stairs, and started up to the second floor. When he came to the top, he looked down the hall every door to the six rooms closed. He did not even bother to open them; he only made his way to the small set of stairs to the third floor and walked up them. The top floor was a single large room that looked like it should have been an attic, yet it was far better. The floors were made of a gorgeous dark oak wood; the walls were made of the same wood giving the room a feel of a dojo training room. A large double king size canopied bed was set against the front wall, covered in black, red wine and cream colored sheets, blankets and pillows.

Shanks looked to the opposite wall a shrine looked to be set up, candles lit, along with pillows to sit on to pray. In front of the shrine was a male, he sat on a pillow legs crossed, hands pressed together as if praying. He held a perfectly shaped body; he held muscles well shaped, yet not bulky. His skin was tan and lit beautifully by the candles that were set around the shrine. His skin looked prefect aside from a long diagonal scare that blemished his chest. His hair was short being messy and spiked; it colored a royal purple that match his skin beautifully. His eyes closed, though they slowly opened to reveal their steel gray color, they were cold.

"Why are you here?" He questions his voice was calm and cool. He did move or shift his position in any way he only looked at Shanks emotionlessly.

"I want you to call off your little protégé." Shanks says glaring at the man that had recently been meditating.

"Call my protégé off from what?" The man questions, the angry red head.

"Call her off from being with the Strawhat Pirate Crew, Colt!" Shanks yells his single hand fisting, his red eyes burning with rage.

Colt stood from his position on the ground. He only wore a pair of lose fitted black pants with a blue sash tied around his hips. He looked at Shanks, a light smile tugging at his lips, he saw as Shanks stepped back from the smile that appeared on his lips. Colt walked over calmly, slowly over to Shanks. The pirate backing away with everything step Colt took, though his back then pushed against a wall. Colt came to stand directly in front of him, his steal colored eyes looking down at him a hand coming to press against the wall on either side of his head preventing from him moving.

"I remember there was a time you would have let that girl do anything." Colt says in a low voice.

"That was until I saw how much like _you_ she was." Shanks hisses out. "She will destroy them from the inside out!" he snaps pissed off. "She'll break them just as you broke her!" Shanks growls out. Colt only gave a deep chuckle from the red head's anger.

"I never did anything to that girl she did not want. She knew what she was getting into beforehand. Not only that there was a time you liked how I was." Colt says leaning close to Shanks. "Then again you liked just about anyone." Colt says his lips being only inches from Shanks. "Tell me you still as slutty now as you were then?" Colt questions.

"I was never and will never be a slut!" Shanks shouts, though he felt his skin crawl from Colt being so close to him again.

"Now we both know that is lie." Colt says moving a hand to cup Shanks cheek moving it down and around the back of Shanks neck. "You always have and will _always _be a dirty little _slut_." Colt says before pressing his lips firmly against Shanks.

Shanks went stiff, eyes widen, as he gasped. He felt Colt's tongue invade his mouth forcefully. He let out a whimper trying to pull away and gain freedom, his single arm moving to grip Colt's shoulder to try to push him off. However, his struggles were fruitless Colt only moved closer pressing their bodies firmly together. Shanks felt his legs pushed apart Colt's knee placed in between grinding against his crotch. Shakes could not help the low moan the escaped him, he gripped Colt's shoulder more as he started to shake.

Colt pulled away after a short amount of time making sure to ravish Shanks mouth. When he did, he looked at Shanks, who panted heavily. He noted how Shanks eyes were half-mast, lips parted, swollen and bruised. A prefect tint of pink stained Shanks cheeks, and Colt could feel Shanks member start to come to life. A smirk pulled at Colt's lips as he stayed closed to Shanks; lips brushing against Shanks parted one.

"What was that about not being a slut?" Colt questions eyes gleaming. "Did you not say you would never allow me to touch you again, on that day you left?" He says mockingly.

"Shut up! Just call her off, tell her to stay away!" Shanks says panting lightly, he allowed his red eyes to meet Colt's gray steal orbs.

"The girl is not my concern at the present moment. She has free right to be around who ever or whatever she desires." Colt says simply, his knee pressing more against Shanks rubbing slight causing a delicious friction. "And speaking of _desire _I'd say you have one of your own at the moment." He adds moving and kissing at Shanks jawline nibbling at the skin lightly.

Shanks turned his head away in utter disgust. He growled low in his chest, body shaken still from the harsh kiss. He swallowed thickly though his mouth felt dry, throat feeling tight. He closed his eyes trying desperately to regain his normal composer, yet it felt utterly impossible. He felt as Colt's hand previously pressed to the wall moved to grip his hip. He let out a whimper unconsciously bucking against Colt.

"Stop it! Let me leave!" Shanks says his voice shaken he could feel his heart rate pick up. He felt like he was a pre-teen that could not control his own body and emotions yet again.

"Shanks have you forgotten everything I took so much time to teach you?" Colt whispers in to Shanks ear nipping the lobe. "Well if you have that's ok we can have a 'refresher course'." He says moving down Shanks jaw to his neck. He licked, nipped, harshly at a surprisingly sensitive spot making Shanks whimper and moan all at once.

"N-no!" Shanks says his body was getting hotter and hotter, his mind whirled with panic and lust.

"Shh." Colt soothes, he moved fluidly and picked up Shanks. He continued his assault on Shanks neck making the smaller male struggle even if it meant falling on to the hard wood floor. Colt moved them to the large bed, dropped him down and pinned him there. He straddled the red head's hips smirking devilishly. "Come now my little slutty uke, calm down. You know you'll enjoy it." Colt says holding Shanks single hand above his head by his wrist, his free hand moving up Shanks shirt roughly.

"Fuck you!" Shanks says glaring up at Colt. He thrust his hips up to try to buck the other male off him, yet when he drew a low groan from Colt he stopped immediately.

"Working on it, my darling, slut." Colt says pulling out a small blade from his pants pocket. He used the small blade to slice Shanks shirt off his lightly tan body. Colt allowed his eyes to roam over Shanks toned chest. It really had been far too long scents he had been able to touch Shanks, nearly 4 years.

Colt set the blade aside as he moved down to press his lips against Shanks chest. Shanks closed his eyes feeling utterly pathetic. He bit the inside of his lip and cheek feeling Colt's lips moving over his skin. He did not really kiss so much as allow his lips to brush over his flesh, it made him shudder feeling the dry, chapped lips run over his soft skin. Shanks let out a chocked sound when Colt's tongue slipped from his mouth to run a smooth line up from his abs to his collarbone in the very center.

Colt heard the sound that Shanks tried desperately to hide. He smirked at it moving and wrapping his lips around Shanks right nipple. He let his teeth bite at it gently long sucking at it, his tongue smoothing over it occasionally. He kept with his ministrations until he could taste blood from the small bud. Surely, the abused flesh would raw by morning, and Colt only smirked moving to do the same to its unsuspecting twin.

Shanks arched his back, his eyes closed his body was reacting to even the slightest of Colt's movements. His breathing raged and even though his mind yelled as his body to stop reacting, it did not listen. He squirmed and whimpered arching up, he opened his eyes tears welling up in them. He groaned when Colt left his nipples to move down his body, marking his chest and abs in dark purple, blue and red hikies. Shanks eyes rolled back in his head when Colt's free hand gripped his half-erect cock through his pants.

"St-stop!" Shanks yelps out. It meant to be a demand but it came out as anything but. "Colt! I don-t want thi-is" Shanks half whimpers half moans.

"I'd say your body strongly disagrees." Colt says kissing a line along Shanks pants rimming. "Are you even trying to control your body like I taught you?" Colt questions in a rough tone. "Or is it that I trained you so well, that you have not been touched in four years? Though I find it hard to believe you could go 4 years in the past you could barely go 4 hours." He says a smirk on his lips as he started to undo Shanks sash. He moved between Shanks legs keeping them spread open.

Shanks wanted to say something wanted to fight the words that Colt spoke. However when his pants were tugging forcefully off of him and Colt took him in his mouth deep throating on the first go, anything he wanted to say turned into a hoarse cry. He panted, heart beating against his rib cage; he bucked up into Colt's mouth not making the assassin gag at all. Tears slipped down from his eyes over his cheeks. He hated himself for liking the sensations that were going through his body. He could not help but whisper Colt's name in utter pleasure, he clutched his hand into a fist trying to calm down. He desperately wanted control over his body to block everything out but he could not do it.

Colt enjoyed hearing the sounds that Shanks made every moan, whimper, call of his name was like prefect music to his ears. He allowed his tongue to message, toy and tease Shanks length. He let the organ slide down his throat easily to swallow and give a tight grip around the delicate organ. He moved his hand to cup and play with Shanks balls rolling and squeezing them lightly. It took a very short time of his playing before he felt Shanks go ridged, tensing up and the sweet taste of Shanks cum filled his mouth sliding down his throat.

Shanks held a deep flush over his face that spread along his cheeks and down his neck. He had his eyes closed, body relaxing due to the after math of his orgasm. He panted lightly turning his head to the side and did not even react to get away when Colt released his single arm. He felt as Colt moved back on him, his fingers coming under his chin and taking a firm grip. He tried to turn his hand away from Colt, but he could not get free so he kept his eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me Shanks" Colt says in a rough voice. He watched as Shanks only screwed his eyes shut tighter. "You came quickly." Colt says not reacting presently to Shanks not listening to him. "That was under five minutes; you use to be able to go four hours straight." Colt says allowing his thumb to rub over Shanks lips lightly.

Shanks girt it teeth together at hearing Colt's voice. He could hear the lust that coated the honey smooth voice. He shuddered feeling Colt's bare chest meet his own as he was leaned over; hot breath coming to caress his ear making him shudder lightly. He turned his head away when he felt Colt's tongue sweep over the shell of his ear.

"Come on now. Look at me my little slut." Colt whispers and without even thinking Shanks turned his head and looked at Colt. His eyes were gleaming with far too many emotions that most would have been lost in the tornado of them. Yet Colt could read every one of them, the red haired pirate had always been like a child, which held an insatiable sex drive.

"I hate you." Shanks whispers more tears suddenly spilling from his eyes.

"You don't." Colt says licking away the trickle of tears that ran down. He could taste the salty liquid on the tip of his tongue. "You never can hate me." He says his hand reaching down to stroke Shanks flaccid cock back into life. The sensitiveness of Shanks cock had at least tripled from having cum. He gasped bucking up into the hand his cock coming to life quickly. "Especially, when I can do _this_ to you so easily." Colt says not stopping from pumping the cock into life.

"C-colt." Shanks says bring his hand to grip Colt's forearm. Lust started to take over all other emotions present in his eyes the confusion and inner turmoil drowned out for the current time. "No… Can't!" Shanks cries out though he was silenced by lips pressing to his.

Colt easily removed his sash and pants making himself equally as naked as Shanks. His own member was hard and wanting some very needed attention. He kept distracting Shanks with the deep kiss easily reaching over to a small bedside table and removed some lube from a drawer. He popped the cap open, spreads the substance over three fingers bringing them down Shanks body to his entrance. He gave no warning before slipping the first finger in feeling as Shanks went stiff.

Shanks broke the kiss pulling away; he went to move away from the insertion of the finger. He did not want to be roped into this again; he had been drawn into Colt's ways once. It had led him to fall in love with the man but also to have his heart ripped out. He stiffened up, dug his blunt nails into Colt's strong bisects. His eyes were wide and panic easily over took him he could not lose himself again not again!

"Come, now Shanks you know you can't tense." Colt says with a slight frown. He moved to message the inside of Shanks thigh. Shanks only shock his head blocking out Colt's words he did not want to listen, he did not want to relax and let Colt back in. "Baby stop being stubborn now." Colt says kissing right behind Shanks ear a known spot that made the pirate relax.

"Colt." Shanks says his voice small and timid, he felt like a virgin scared of their first time

"Shh, let me take care of you again my little one. Let me make you remember just how good I can make you feel." Colt says with a hushed tone. He licked Shanks cheek lightly nuzzling his nose against Shanks temple reminding the pirate captain how gentle the cruel assassin could be.

Shanks already felt the hate settle deep within him. Yet he still gave into what the assassin wanted, he allowed himself to relax. He hated that he did not feel sick as Colt easily was able to slide a second finger in and started to move them in and out. He did not allow his hand to let go of its grip, he drew small streams of blood with his blunt nail. He let out soft moans his hips easily and quickly thrusting back against the fingers in him. They so easily found his pleasure spot making sparks of white flash before his eyes.

"There now see." Colt whispers, drawing a beautiful moan from Shanks who arched his back up against Colt.

"Please!" He begs not believing he was doing so.

"Please what baby?" Colt questions he forgot how sexy it was to make the red haired pirate beg.

"Please…. Please want you….." Shanks says looking up at Colt. "Just take me." He breaths out. He was telling himself he was begging to Colt to take him to get the experience over, that the assassin did not hold control over him still. However deep down Shanks knew he really did want it. He wanted to feel Colt in him again to make him feel like no other man could no matter how many times they took him or how many men Shanks slept with. Yes even deeper down he knew he was in fact a slut it was his own dirty little secret.

"As you wish." Colt says removing his fingers, he does not bother to slick his cock in any way he simply pushes into Shanks tight passageway.

Shanks did not even show any signs of pain he only let out a deep moan. He pulled himself up kissing Colt sloppily though he did not care. Their tongues battled against each other, teeth clashing. He felt hungry for it all of a sudden having Colt within him again felt so incredible. He managed to wrap his single arm around Colt's neck pulling him down. He moaned deeply feeling Colt give a quick hard thrust into him; he felt goose bumps rise on his skin at the amazing feeling.

Colt easily set a deep fast peace knowing that Shanks would have no problems with it. He broke the kiss looking down at Shanks, who panted, moaned, whimpered and cried out. Colt kept the hard pace pulling nearly all the way before slamming back into the lean body under him. He went so deeply into Shanks, easily finding and hitting his prostate with every harsh thrust. He loved watching every little change in Shanks facial expression as the pleasure raced through him.

Shanks could not believe he had been able to go four years without feeling the remarkable sensations that Colt could give him. He moved his hips with everyone of Colt's hard thrust helping draw the assassin even deeper within his body. He felt a deep fire burn in the pit of stomach like a cancer that was eating away at him. He moved his single hand to his erection and started to pump in time with every thrust. His eyes rolled back in his head, saliva slipping from the corners of his mouth as he cried out, throwing his head back. It took far too quickly for him cum, the white, hot, sticky liquid spraying all over his chest and stomach, long he called out Colt's name.

Colt let out a deep growl hearing Shanks cry out his name in pure bliss. He could have held back far longer if wanted too, yet he let himself lose control spilling into Shanks. He looked down at the pirate whose eyes closed, lips parted as he panted. Colt panted slightly himself he moved and kissed Shanks neck right below his jaw. He heard the soft whimper Shanks made, in the past Colt would have had him go right into another round. Yet his time he would not do it to his temporarily renewed lover. He pulled out of Shanks and lay down beside the one armed pirate, setting an arm behind his head as a pillow.

Shanks felt empty once Colt pulled out but he made no indication to being displeased with it. He slowly opened his eyes staring at the top of canopy bed, allowing time for his breathing to fall back in balance. Once he was no longer panting, he sat up on the bed looking down at Colt who at some point gotten a cigarette and lit it. Shanks looked away standing and quickly dressing himself even though he felt disgusting, cum covering his upper body and leaking slowly from his entrance. He quickly made his way to the top of stairs, a small part of him wanting to stay, an even larger part wanting Colt to stop him from leaving. Yet just like in the past Colt did not stop, the pirate did not even watch him disappear from sight.

Colt after a few long moments and knowing Shanks was out of not only the house but also at least half way to whatever craft he used to get to the island stood up. He pulled on his pants and tied his sash back around his hips. He walked over to a desk that was in the room and pulled a piece of paper out from a drawer. He wrote a simple note on it before rolling it up; he moved to a window and opened. He let out a whistle holding his arm out a beautiful eagle flying and landing to him. He handed the rolled parchment to the bird that took it in a set of talons.

"Find Serenity and give her the message." He says and the eagle took flying off over the sea. Colt stood by the window for a moment taking in the scent of the ocean air before walking back over to the shrine and sitting down and going back to meditating as if nothing had happened. Yet deep within he knew a familiar loneliness had just set back within his heart with Shanks departure.


End file.
